Yugioh! Overload
by Nickstar777
Summary: Join Hunter, a young duellist who wants to be the best, on his journey, he meets alot of new friends and new enemies, what does fate have in store for this teenager.


Here is my new Yugioh Fic. Now, this fic will contain made-up cards, also, just because I'm starting this one, that doesn't mean I'm finished with my other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

In a small home in America, a teenager with Blonde, Spiky hair was helping his mother wash the dishes, he looked at his watch and tried to sneak away.

"Hunter, where are you going?" asked the teenager's mother

"Sorry mom, I'm just going out to meet with some friends" said Hunter

Hunter left, got changed and ran out. He was now wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and a red unbuttoned button down shirt.

"God, I'm running late" said Hunter

Hunter passed a jogger on the way.

"Hey Hunter, what's your hurry?" asked the jogger

"I'm running a little late, what time is it?" asked Hunter

"Um, it's 4:15" said the jogger

"Thank you" said Hunter

Hunter decided to pass through the park when he ran into a husky teenager wearing beige shorts, a black t-shirt and a blue fleece. When Hunter ran into him, he fell to the floor.

"Watch it Baxter" said Hunter

"Ah, Hunter, I've been looking for you" said Baxter

"What do you want?" asked Hunter

"A rematch" said Baxter

"Rematch?" asked Hunter

"Yeah, I want another duel, right now" said Baxter

"I'm running a little late, but I guess I got time" said Hunter

Hunter grabbed his duel disk. His duel disk had a square shaped body, the life point counter was black and oval shaped, the duel disk was white with red accents. Baxter's was black with green accents.

"I'll go first, and I summon Spin Mosquito in attack mode" said Baxter

**Spin Mosquito**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 2**

**[Insect/Effect]**

**ATK: 500 DEF: 500**

**By sending one card from your hand to the graveyard, this card can attack your opponent directly.**

"Then I'll place 2 cards face-down, your move" said Baxter

"_I've set up the perfect plan, as soon as Hunter summons enough monsters, I'll activate my Torrential Tribute and destroy everything, and even if he doesn't summon enough monsters, as soon as he attacks, I'll take him out with Mirror Force_" thought Baxter

Hunter grins.

Later, an explosion goes off, Baxter is launched back.

_Baxter's LP (0)_

"Victory is mine" said Hunter

"Man, you beat me again?" asked Baxter

"Nice try Baxter" said Hunter

"How about 2 out of 3?" asked Baxter

"Maybe another time, for now, I have to get going" said Hunter

"Where are you going?" asked Baxter

"I have a duel against Jordan" said Hunter

"Jordan? Hunter is doomed" said Baxter

Atop of a building downtown, a tall skinny teenager wearing a white tank top and a white bandana was waiting with a duel disk. Some spectators were waiting too, among them was a teenage girl with long blonde hair, wearing a white sundress and a pair of Cowgirl boots.

"Where is he? He's always late" said the tall teenager

Footsteps were heard coming up some stairs.

"That must be him" said the tall teenager

It wasn't. Instead, it was a teenager wearing a denim jacket with a black baseball cap, carrying a briefcase.

"You Jordan?" asked the guy

"Yeah, I am, why?" asked the tall teenager

"I heard you're a pretty good duellist, I want to face you" said the guy

"Fine by me, it would help me practice for when my opponent gets here" said Jordan

The guy that arrived grabbed his duel disk and activated it.

"Oh, before we begin, there's one more thing" said the guy

"One more thing?" asked Jordan

"Yeah, just one more thing" said the guy

3 minutes later, Hunter was able to arrive.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" said Hunter

Hunter saw everyone looking at the duel that just happened, everyone is in shock.

"What happened? You all look like you've seen a ghost" said Hunter

"Maybe they did kid" said the guy

"Who are you?" asked Hunter

"The name's Deacon, I'm a duellist, one of the best" said the guy

"Whatever, come on Jordan, let's get started" said Hunter

"I'm afraid our duel is off" said Jordan

"What?" asked Hunter

"He said it's off, couldn't you hear?" asked Deacon

"Back off, this doesn't concern you" said Hunter

"Actually, it kind of does, this guy just beat me" said Jordan

"So?" asked Hunter

"So, when he beats his opponents he always takes their decks" said Jordan

"That can't be true" said Hunter

Deacon holds up his briefcase, he opens it to reveal an entire collection of decks.

"No way" said Hunter

"Yes way" said Deacon

"You better give those back" said Hunter

"Yeah right, as if, anyone who loses doesn't deserve a deck" said Deacon

"Well I know that I can beat you" said Hunter

"Is that a challenge?" asked Deacon

The blonde girl from before runs towards them.

"No it's not" said the girl, trying to prevent any problems before they started.

"Yeah, it's a challenge" said Hunter

"Fine, meet me near the lake tomorrow at 5:00 sharp" said Deacon

"Make it 4:45, he's always late" said Jordan

"Fine then" said Deacon, before walking away

The girl slapped Hunter on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Hunter

"Do you realise what you've just done?" asked the girl

"I don't care, by the way, who are you?" asked Hunter

"My name's Jennifer, anyway, you basically just gave him another deck for his collection...yours" said the girl

"Yeah right, he's going down" said Hunter

"You might wanna rethink that" said the girl

"What are you talking about?" asked Hunter

Later, Hunter, Jennifer and Jordan arrived at Hunter's house, Jennifer had a laptop with her.

"What are you doing?" asked Hunter

"I think it's best if you know what this guy actually did to defeat Jordan" said Jennifer

Jennifer started a video that she recorded of Jordan's duel with Deacon

==Video==

_Both duellists had just drawn 5 cards._

_"I'll go first" said Jordan_

_Jordan drew a card._

_"And first, I summon Solar Flare Dragon" said Jordan_

**Solar Flare Dragon**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 4**

**[Pyro/Effect]**

**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

**While you control another Pyro-Type monster. This card cannot be selected as an attack target. During each of your end phases; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

_"Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking for 3 full turns, and I end my turn with 3 face-downs, and since it's my end phase, Solar Flare Dragon inflicts 500 damage to you" said Jordan_

_Deacon's LP (8000-500=7500)_

_"I draw" said Deacon_

_Deacon draws a card._

_"I activate Heavy Storm to destroy every spell and trap in play" said Deacon_

_"What?" asked Jordan_

_Jordan's Swords of Revealing Light, Ceasefire, Waboku and Nightmare Wheel are destroyed in a deadly wind._

_"Next, I play Raigeki to destroy your pitiful Dragon" said Deacon_

_Lightning Strikes and destroys Solar Flare Dragon._

_"And next, I summon Cyber-Stein" said Deacon_

**Cyber-Stein**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 2**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 700 DEF: 500**

**Pay 5000 Life Points, special summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck in Face-Up Attack Position on your side of the field.**

_"So I'll use his effect, paying 5000 life points..." said Deacon_

_Deacon's LP (7500-5000=2500)_

_"...to summon Master of Oz" said Deacon_

**Master of Oz**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 9**

**[Beast/Fusion]**

**ATK: 4200 DEF: 3700**

**"Big Koala" + "Des Kangaroo"**

_"Then I equip him with the spell card, Megamorph, since I have less life points than you, this card doubles my great beast's attack power to 8400" said Deacon_

_"Oh no!" said Jordan_

_"Oh yes! Master of Oz, attack him directly, OUTBACK ATTACK" said Deacon_

_Master of Oz attacks Jordan directly._

_Jordan's LP (8000-8400=0)_

==Video Over==

"No way, he won in 1 turn" said Hunter

"Exactly" said Jennifer

"There must be some way to beat him" said Hunter

"Yeah, hope he doesn't get that hand on his first draw" said Jordan

Later that night, Hunter was eating dinner with his mother and his sister, Gail, Hunter also had 2 brothers, but they both moved out of the house months ago.

"So Hunter, how was your day?" asked Hunter's mother

"It was fine mom" said Hunter

Even later that night, when Hunter was in bed, he thought of an idea.

"That's it" said Hunter

The next day, Deacon was waiting for Hunter at the lake, the spectators were there waiting too, Jennifer was there too, so was Jordan.

"Where is he?" asked Jennifer

"Don't worry, he'll be here" said Jordan

Just then, Hunter did arrive.

"Ah, so you finally arrived" said Deacon

"Of course, I never miss a duel" said Hunter

"Then let's get started" said Deacon

"Before we begin, I'll shuffle your deck" said Hunter

"Fine by me" said Deacon

Deacon handed Hunter his deck, and Hunter shuffled it for him, when he finished, both duellists activated their duel disks.

"I'll go first" said Deacon

"_Why would he want to go first?_" thought Hunter

Deacon drew a card.

"First, I play the spell card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards" said Deacon

Deacon drew 2 cards.

"Next, I set a monster in defense mode, your move" said Deacon

Hunter drew a card.

"First, I activate the spell card, The Dark Door" said Hunter

**The Dark Door**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Only 1 monster can attack during each battle phase.**

"That won't stop that Master of Oz" said Jordan

"Next, I set one card face-down, then I summon out Stygian Street Patrol" said Hunter

**Stygian Street Patrol**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

**When this monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the destroyed monster's level x100. You can banish this card from your graveyard, special summon 1 Fiend-Type monster from your hand with 2000 or less ATK.**

"Now, I'll attack your set monster" said Hunter

Hunter's Stygian Street Patrol destroys Deacon's Cyber Raider.

"And since my Street Patrol destroyed a level 4 monster, you take 400 damage" said Hunter

_Deacon's LP (8000-400=7600)_

"That does it for me" said Hunter

"I draw" said Deacon

Deacon drew a card before laughing.

"First, I play the spell card, Tribute to the Doomed, by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy your Stygian Street Patrol" said Deacon

Deacon discards a card from his hand and Stygian Street Patrol is encased in bandages like a mummy and dragged down.

"Next, I summon Cyber-Stein, and with his effect, I get to special summon a fusion monster by paying 5000 life points" said Deacon

_Deacon's LP (7600-5000=2600)_

"Now, I summon the Master of Oz" said Deacon

"Oh no" said Jordan

"Next, I play Megamorph to double my Master of Oz's attack power to 8400" said Deacon

"Hunter's doomed" said Jennifer

"Master of Oz, go, OUTBACK ATTACK" said Deacon

Master of Oz charges at Hunter, a huge cloud of dust is formed, Deacon wouldn't stop laughing.

"I win" said Deacon

"Not yet" said Hunter

"Huh?" asked Deacon

When the dust clears a bit, Hunter is still standing, and his life points hadn't taken a hit.

"What's happening?" asked Deacon

When the dust cleared a bit more, it revealed Hunter had activated a face-down card, Gravity Bind.

**Gravity Bind**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Level 4 and higher monsters cannot declare an attack.**

"What?! A GRAVITY BIND?" asked Deacon

"Yep, I had a feeling you might try that same trick on me that you used on Jordan, so I slipped this card into my deck last night" said Hunter

"NO WAY!" yelled Deacon

"Yes way, now what are you going to do now?" asked Hunter

"I end my turn" said Deacon

Hunter draws a card.

"Aha, first, I remove my Stygian Street Patrol from my grave to special summon Diskblade Rider" said Hunter

**Diskblade Rider**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500**

**Once per turn: You can target 1 Normal Trap Card in your Graveyard; banish that target, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK until the end of your opponent's turn.**

"Next, I summon to the field, Rai Rider" said Hunter

**Rai Rider**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 3**

**[Thunder/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400**

**If this card battles an opponent's monster: That monster cannot attack while it is face-up on the field.**

"Another monster on a motorcycle? Is it too much to ask for you to summon a monster that fights on it's feet?" asked Deacon

"Maybe later, but for now, I can't attack with Diskblade Rider due to my Gravity Bind, but Rai Rider is level 3, so he can attack, and he's going to, Rai Rider attack Cyber-Stein" said Hunter

Rai Rider rides towards Cyber-Stein and destroys him.

_Deacon's LP (2600-500=2100)_

"I end my turn" said Hunter

Deacon draws a card.

"First, I play the spell card, Cost Down, by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can downgrade the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2, so now, I summon Reflect Bounder" said Deacon

**Reflect Bounder**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4 (-2)**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000**

**Before damage calculation, if this card is being attacked by an opponent's monster, and was in face-up Attack Position at the start of the Damage Step: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attacking monster's ATK. If you do, after damage calculation: Destroy this card.**

"And, now my Reflect Bounder is Level 2, so he can attack your Rai Rider" said Deacon

"Not my Rai Rider" said Hunter

Reflect Bounder reflects sunlight at Rai Rider and destroys him.

_Hunter's LP (8000-500=7500)_

"I end my turn" said Deacon

Hunter draws a card

"First, I use Foolish Burial, putting another Stygian Street Patrol in the grave, next, I'll remove that Stygian Street Patrol from the game to special summon another Diskblade Rider" said Hunter

"2 Diskblade Riders?" asked Deacon

"Yes, now I sacrifice both my Diskblade Riders in order to summon Skull Flame" said Hunter

**Skull Flame**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 8**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000**

**Once per turn; you can special summon 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your hand. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this effect. You can add 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your graveyard to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your draw phase.**

"So what? You can't attack because of your own Gravity Bind" said Deacon

"So this, I then play Pot of Greed, so I draw 2 cards" said Hunter

Hunter drew 2 cards.

"Now, I special summon Burning Skull Head" said Hunter

**Burning Skull Head**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 3**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 1000 DEF: 800**

**When this card is special summoned, inflict 1000 damage to your opponents life points. You can remove from play this face-up monster on your side of the field to return 1 removed from play "Skull Flame" to the owner's graveyard.**

"And with my Burning Skull Head's special ability, you take 1000 damage" said Hunter

_Deacon's LP (2100-1000=1100)_

"I end my turn" said Hunter

Deacon draws a card.

"Aha, first, I play the spell card, Dark Core, so by discarding a card from my hand, I can remove any monster from the game, so I'll discard The Fiend Megacyber from my hand to remove your Skull Flame from the game" said Deacon

Skull Flame disappears.

"I end my turn" said Deacon

"_Aha, without his precious Skull Flame, he can't summon more Burning Skull Heads, meaning he can't inflict more damage to my life points_" thought Deacon

Hunter draws a card.

"Just the card I needed, first, I activate the second ability of my Burning Skull Head, so by removing it from the game, I can put Skull Flame in my graveyard" said Hunter

"What?" asked Deacon

"Next, I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn, so I can special summon any monster from the graveyard, and I summon Skull Flame" said Hunter

"Oh no, not this again" said Deacon

"You got that right, now I activate my Skull Flame's ability, so I can special summon another Burning Skull Head from my hand" said Hunter

"Sweet, Hunter's got him on the ropes" said Jordan

"And with my Burning Skull Head, you take another 1000 damage" said Hunter

_Jordan's LP (1100-1000=100)_

"I end my turn" said Hunter

Deacon draws a card.

"_If I'm going to win, then I need to hope that he doesn't draw another Burning Skull Head_" thought Deacon

"I activate the spell card, Emergency Provisions" said Deacon

**Emergency Provisions**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Send any number of Spell/Trap cards you control to the graveyard. Gain 1000 life points for each.**

"So, by sending my Megamorph card to the grave" said Deacon

_Master of Oz's ATK (8400-4200=4200)_

"I gain an extra 1000 life points" said Deacon

_Deacon's LP (100+1000=1100)_

"Oh man, now even if Hunter draws another Burning Skull Head, it won't take out Deacon's life points" said Jennifer

"And Hunter's got no cards in his hand" said Jordan

Hunter draws a card

"By the way, you realise you just got rid of all your monster's extra attack, now, even without Dark Door and Gravity Bind, you still won't take out my life points, I use my Skull Flame's special ability, so I get to special summon a third Burning Skull Head" said Hunter

"Sweet, that's another 1000 damage" said Jordan

_Deacon's LP (1100-1000=100)_

"I end my turn" said Hunter

Deacon draws a card.

"I play Roll of Fate, so I roll a dice, then I draw the same number of cards as the result" said Deacon

"I know, I also know you have to remove the same number of cards from the top of your deck from play" said Hunter

Deacon grabs a dice and rolls it, the result is a 6.

"A 6, so I get to draw 6 cards, as long as I remove 6 cards" said Deacon

Deacon draws 6 cards, he then removes Oscillo Hero, The Illusory Gentleman, Hiro's Shadow Scout, Polymerisation, Shadow Spell and Reload.

"Now, I activate the spell card, Final Destiny" said Deacon

**Final Destiny**

**[Spell Card]**

**Discard 5 cards from your hand, destroy all cards on the field.**

"So, by discarding my entire hand to the grave, I can destroy every card in play" said Deacon

Deacon discards Master of Oz, Reflect Bounder, both Burning Skull Heads, The Dark Door, Gravity Bind &amp; Skull Flame are all destroyed in a fire.

"I end my turn" said Deacon

"He's pretty proud of that, but why? He just left himself wide open to an attack, he has no cards on the field or in his hand, if Hunter draws a monster with attack points, he's won" said Jordan

Hunter draws a card.

"I set one card face-down, your turn" said Hunter

Deacon draws a card.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, so you can't attack me for 3 turns" said Deacon

"Oh man" said Jordan

"I end my turn" said Deacon

Hunter draws a card, and smiles.

"I remove Skull Flame in my graveyard from play in order to special summon Supersonic Skull Flame" said Hunter

**Supersonic Skull Flame**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 10**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing from play 1 "Skull Flame" in your graveyard. Once per turn, inflict 400 damage to your opponent's life points for every "Burning Skull Head" in your graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon 1 "Skull Flame" from your graveyard.**

"HA! You think I'm scared of that? You can't attack because of Swords of Revealing Light" said Deacon

"Don't need to attack, with my Supersonic Skull Flame's special ability, you take 400 damage for every Burning Skull Head in my graveyard, since I have 2, you take 800 damage" said Hunter

"But I only have 100 left" said Deacon

"Exactly" said Hunter

_Deacon's LP (100-800=0)_

"Victory is mine" said Hunter

"No, this can't be, how can I lose?" asked Deacon

"Hey, a deal's a deal, you better return everyone's decks" said Hunter

"That won't be necessary" said a voice coming from an unknown source

A teenager with white hair, dressed in a black tank top, baggy jeans, wearing a long black scarf approached everyone.

"Who are you?" asked Hunter

"Um, John, I can explain" said Deacon

"Save it Deacon" said John

"What are you doing here?" asked Hunter

"I am John, leader of the Wolf Pack" said John

"The Wolf Pack?" asked Jordan

"You've heard of them?" asked Hunter

"Sure have, they're a group of some of the best duellists in the state" said Jordan

"Anyway, Deacon, come on, we're leaving" said John

"Hey, he's not going anywhere until he keeps his promise" said Hunter

"He doesn't have to keep his promise to you, your victory was just a fluke" said John

"Oh yeah, think you can do any better?" asked Hunter

"Are you challenging me?" asked John

"You better believe it" said Hunter

"Very well, let's duel" said John

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter of my new Yugioh Fic.**

**Now, just incase anyone was wondering, I will still be doing my original Yugioh Fic, Yugioh! The Next Generation, but I will also be doing this one.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
